Care For A Harmless Game Of Cards?
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Rina Fords, lived her life with a lack of excitement, until her mother comes calling. Her life is spun out of control in a world-wind of dangers and adventures, some not always pretty. Where she meets a certain man, with a deck of cards, who wants to play... but is it the cards that he truly wants to play with?
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfic on here. please be nice. just trying out something new.

also i don't own any of the characters except my oc.

Danger, not something Rina was particularly used to. While at hogwarts, she was a normal student, got average grades, had reasonably alright relationships with her friends and family. To others, she was just a girl.

And she was.

While Rina didn't particularly 'let her light shine' while she was a school, she's been doing quite well ever since she left school.

She was currently in training to become an Auror. something she'd decided on a whim when she was out with her friends. One of her friends, Maureen Macarby, realised she had all the necessary marks and requirements for one, so she thought why not?.

At first she had no idea what she wanted to do, lots of her friends decided on healing or some form of apprenticeship.

But Rina, couldn't see herself sitting behind a desk or helping someone recover from some serious accident.

For one, she was lazy and easily distracted, so a desk job wouldn't be productive enough for her, and she also for some reason just found the idea of healing to be a basic bore.

Mainly because 3 of her friends where doing it. And they were as boring as bat shit.

It was about 3 months into her Auror training when it happened.

Something she did not expect.

Her mother, Joanna Fords, appeared at her door step of the apartment she was renting with Maureen.

Now, usually one would think, oh it just my mother come to say hi…. nope.

her mother had constantly been dis interested in her life.

the last person she was expecting to see was her. of all people. The likely hood of her mother wanting to spend some quality time with her was as much likely as the muggle prime minister coming for tea.

which was stupid.

But anyway, Rina stood shocked at her mother. Joanna wore a long black coat, and her normal robes of fine silk, Her mother had always been one for buying things she didn't need.

"well, aren't you going to let me in?" She glared at Rina while she just stood there with a dimwitted expression of emptiness and confusion.

"…sure" she said reluctantly

Her mother walked in the door, pushing her daughter aside in her attempt to pull her expensive bag through the narrowness of the small door way.

Rina walked into the next room, where a table, chairs and a book case were, 'the general seating area' as Maureen liked to call it.

She sat down on the couch awaiting her mother to finish flopping around with her garments and nicknacks she had with her. It always took a year and a half for her mother to do anything.

Finally after a good couple of minutes of Joanna's shuffling and softly swearing, she stalked into the room, her heels made a loud clanking sound on the wooden floor, the horrible remembrance of the clanging filled her memory of her childhood.

She cringed.

"Right" Her mother declared as she sat down opposite Rina in the warm arm chair, crossing her legs and spreading her skirt.

"would you like some tea mother?" Rina asked in a bored, monotone voice

"no thank you dear, i have to important matters to discuss with you to have a cup of tea"

"….oh? what such matters would concern me? i thought you told me that the family's interested were none of my concern? or was that before you needed me?" she said plainly.

"don't give me attitude Missy, this has nothing what so ever to do with our family, I need your help though, for something i know only you would be good at" her mother sat up, eyeing her daughter with a deep concentration

"only me?…wow. thats a first! usually my little sister is the first one you spring into action for!"

Rina laughed and got up, hardly taking her mother seriously which caused Joanna to form an irritated frown, she stood up also and walked towards her daughter. no one but Rina could here her.

"This is about the Order of the Phoenix"


	2. Chapter 2

"the order?" Rina asked incredulously raising her voice

"be quiet Rina!" her mother protested

Rina Sighed "mother we are perfectly alone, Maureen is working"

"this is a topic of seriousness Rina, do not test me" Her mother walked back to her seat and sat, looking straight at Rina, a look of sternness adorned her face.

Rina sighed again and sat back down, her mind filled with all the reasons why she would be drawn into her mothers double life.

"as you know, things are changing, the turn of the tide, he's back and back strong, we need allies"

Rina stiffened

"well, i was personally under the impression that the return of the dark lord was speculation"

She replied, knowing this would get on her mothers nerves.

"Rina, do not tell me you are blinded by the daily profits view on this whole problem"

"i don't know know what to think of it mother, personally it hasn't affected me"

"yet"

"don't talk down to me mother, I'm 19 now not 11, i am perfectly entitled to my own political opinion"

"i never said that you weren't… i just thought you were smarter then that"

There was a silence, both mother and daughter staring at each other, both as pissed off as the other.

"ok then, if it were to be true, please, tell me why you have come here today, why are you telling me these things" Rina stared unblinking at her mother.

"Rina, you were always a very skilled witch, not always top of your class, but vigilant, strong, independent and never afraid of anything."

"pfft, please, you think I hold no personality at all, you told me that when i was 15 don't you remember?" She got up annoyed and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple, biting into it and looking out the window.

"Rina, you were 15 and a silly teenager who hardly left her room during the summer, you were failing at school and going through a 'Rina' phase" Her mother held a strong tone when she muttered, 'Rina Phase"

"RINA PHASE!, please, I'm so sick and tired of this, you tell me one thing and then expect others your actions never coincide with your words." they both now completely on edge.

"Rina, i am asking you this not just as your mother, but as a person who is in need of talent, and power, that i know you are willing to give"

"at what cost mother?"

"stop with all this nonsense, this isn't a court room drama!"

"there you go again! patronising me!, do you honestly expect me to do anything for you if you treat me this way!"

A silence filled the room for the second time,

Rina felt as if a life time had passed in the time they stood there, not looking at each other, both stiff and irritable.

"i want you to join the order of the phoenix Rina, i want you to help me help others"

Rina walked towards her mother. Both were very similar, which very much annoyed Rina,

they both had Long blonde straight hair, green eyes and a light skin tone.

Although Rina unlike her mother had freckles, much to her dismay.

"whats in it for me" Rina finally blurted out.

"you've been looking for a purpose have you not?, adventure, a little excitement, this is it Darling, this is your one chance, to show your worth"

"i thought this wasn't a court room drama"


End file.
